Precious To Me
by Summer Memory
Summary: My first fic, so be kind, please. set about chapter 490. One night after they left Thriller Bark, Luffy had woken up from a dream and he found no one but Sanji on the deck.Then there came Zoro.R & R PLEASE


disclaimer : i don't own One Pice, Odacchi-sensei does  
words: 1190  
summary: it's just one night after they left Thriller Bark and Luffy had woken from a dream. set about chapter 490  
my first fic, please be kind XD

**

* * *

**

Precious To Me

It was a calm ocean Thousand Sunny sailed in. On the railing, a certain blonde cook blew out his smoke, wondering if both his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan had a beautiful sleep tonight when he heard a light thump walked up to him. He turned his head to see his captain walking to him, still in his pajamas.

"Hi, Sanji." He called softly, not using the cheerful tone he usually had.

"What's keeping you this late?" Sanji frowned, turned his body slightly to face the rubber-boy. Everyone knew that nothing—except food, maybe—could wake his captain up. He bet he could even sleep in a war field.

"Nothing." He climbed to the railing next to Sanji, shivering slightly at the chill air.

The cook snorted and said nothing more, desperately wanting his captain to wear something thicker than a thin layer of the pajamas.

"I had a dream." Luffy inhaled deeply, his eyes stared at the darkness of the vast ocean before him.

The cook snorted, a bit surprised by the fact that Luffy had woken up from a dream, "A nightmare, then?" he asked.

Luffy shook his head, "Nope. It's about Ace."

"Ace?" again, the blonde frowned. It's right that the bible card had shown them that Ace is in danger and from the news Nami subscribes to, Ace now is imprisoned in Impel Down. Did it affect him that much?

No, Sanji had learned that, though his captain appeared happy and such carefree, he always took in more than he could let on. Hell, they're talking about his only brother now. "What is it?"

"It was me, and Ace." He repeated slowly, trying to remember before he broke into a wide smile, "It was when we were small in Fuchsia, and Ace carried me on his shoulder and we caught dragonflies. You know, there was a huge prairie there and when summer comes, there'll be an enormous amount of insects to catch!" he demonstrated his story by making a giant circle around his body with his hands.

"We caught so many dragonflies, and I want to keep them. But Ace told me to release them so they could be free." he grinned and laughed heartily, "Ace's such a kind person!"

Sanji chuckled softly, "So, is that all?"

"Yeah!" he nodded quickly, his unruly black hair fell to his face. But soon his laughter became softer and not so long after, it vanished completely. Sanji looked at his captain, who was staring blankly to the ocean, "I'm worried—about Ace."

Sanji's eyes widened, "I thought we had agreed that Ace is strong and he doesn't need to be saved."

The raven-haired boy nodded, "I know, but—" he didn't continue his sentence, facing down the floor, he shook his head slightly.

Sanji looked at him in concern, his captain was not being his usual self tonight. "It's okay." He stretched his hand to ruffle the black mass of hair, "Have faith in him."

Luffy, enjoying the gentle touch, raised his eyes straight to Sanji's, "He's not going to die, right? I mean—uh..."

Sanji stopped his hand, "What? Of course not! He's your brother after all." He saw a small glint of dismay in his before eyes, "Look, Luffy, if you worried about him so much, I think the other wouldn't mind changing our course for a bit."

"No." the smaller boy stated determinedly, "I would like to, but.."

The cook smacked his captain's head lightly, "Then it's okay now. He'll be fine. I promise you."

"Really?" the black-haired pirates' eyes widened and Sanji somewhat felt so relieved when the boy started to smile again. He's somewhat no good at words or comforts anyway.

"Yes." The cook nodded fondly, while he took a closer look of his captain. He sighed heavily and looked away. He—no, they almost lost Zoro in Thriller Bark just some days ago (and hell, he wouldn't tell Luffy about it anyway or that shitty-swordsman will skin him alive) and if he had to lost his brother too, Sanji's not sure if he would be able to bear it. Really, how much burdens a very small and skinny shoulder can endure at one time after all?

"I'll become stronger." The captain said suddenly.

Sanji stared at him, confused.

Realizing his friend's gaze, he continued, "I'll definitely become stronger so I can protect the ones I cherish, and—" he stopped abruptly, and grinned to Sanji,

"I don't want to lose anyone."

Sanji snorted, "Say that to the moss-head over there." He pointed his thumb to Zoro, who leaned lazily to the ladder leading to men's cabin.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried, "So, you've woken up! I tried to wake you up but you got angry and shook me off." He whined, pouting childishly.

Sanji chuckled at the shocked swordsman, who death-glaring him back. So, it was Zoro Luffy had wanted to talk to. Well, isn't it obvious, it was Zoro, and it would always be. Now he felt so jealous to the first mate who's always been able to understand—not only just knowing or agreeing or following—but understand his captain entirely.

And Sanji somehow hate it.

"W-what? Did I? Well, sorry, then. Why did you wake me up anyway?" the swordsman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The raven-haired boy shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing. I've talked to Sanji." He turned his head to Sanji.

The said cook smirked teasingly at the first mate, "You are damn too late, lazy ass."

"What do you mean, shit-head?"

A fight almost occurred when Lufy yawned widely, mumbling, "Mmm…Sleepy." And to the shock of both comrades he nearly hit the wooden door face-first if not caught by Sanji and Zoro in time.

"Idiot." Zoro murmured.

Sanji chuckled, "Well, he's the man we chose to follow anyway."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

The cook gave an agree nod while shifting his captain into more comfortable position.

"So, what did he tell you?" Zoro glared him curiously.

It was a pleasure for Sanji to give him a teasing smirk, "Have a guess then."

Zoro growled, obviously annoyed, "Don't tell me—"

"Of course not!" the cook barked, "I'm not stupid enough to let him know what had happened between you and that Kuma guy by any means. If there's anybody who has right to tell him, then it is only you."

"Hn…I see." The swordsman threw a glance to the boy who shivered by the chill. "Well, I think I'll get him inside or he could catch a cold." He picked up his captain in bridal-style, winced on how light his captain's weight was, despite of his absolutely-non-human appetite.

"Nah, can he catch a cold?" Sanji titled his head to side, readying himself to tell the Marimo that Luffy had never been sick before.

"Well, can't he?"

The blonde smirked, before drew a deep breath, "If he ever found what you'd done at the Thriller Bark, I'm pretty sure he will punch you straight on the face."

"Hn…" Zoro shrugged at the prediction, and brushed annoying strands of hair from his captain peaceful sleeping face, "I know he will."

And that just made Sanji to hate the swordsman more.

- April 7, 2008 –

* * *

Well, I hope I don't mess with the English and grammar since English is not my mother languange. i suck at the title so i just picked random title for it. Anyway, don't forget to review, whether you like it or no. it's my first fic and your review will be appreciated so much!!  
**thanks for reading**


End file.
